


Love is war

by AmeShiro



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeShiro/pseuds/AmeShiro
Summary: Yukimura vai passar a noite na casa de seu querido senpai, mas leva um balde de água fria ao saber que não seria só os dois naquele casa.





	Love is war

**Author's Note:**

> Ei, olha só, mais uma antiguidade do Fanfiction lá de 2012. Eu só trouxe ela pra cá, não editei nada. Espero que alguém curta, na época eu só escrevia sem pensar ou revisar, era divertido.

Fubuki e Someoka estavam na sala, aconchegados um sentando debaixo do kotatsu e outro deitado no sofá, assistindo TV enquanto bebiam chocolate quente misturado com sorvete (invenção por Fubuki Shirou).

Seria uma situação gostosa e rotineira na vida do casal se não fosse por um detalhe: Yukimura estava colado ao braço direito de Fubuki, bem entretido com o programa para notar que sua presença era incomoda.

Mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. Os pais do menino haviam saído para um encontro romântico, confiando-o a Fubuki que não teve outra escolha se não aceitar.

"Não há como negar algo a senhora Yukimura, ela tem um olhar de cão sem dono" foi tudo que o albino disse ao namorado uma hora antes do seu pupilo chegar. Yukimura ficou muito surpreso ao ver que Fubuki não estava sozinho em casa e mais ainda quando aquele estranho se apresentou como o namorado de Fubuki.

Das cinco até as sete, Yukimura mostrou seu lado infantil perante as claras tentativas de namoro do casal, seja por um simples beijo roubado ou por Someoka apenas encostar-se em Fubuki.

Antes de estarem ali vendo TV em silencio, Fubuki teve que apartar algo que podia ser descrito como uma briga de crianças ciumentas. Yukimura se agarrou a sua blusa enquanto dizia algo sobre Someoka o tentar expulsar da casa sem qualquer motivo.

"Ryu-chan, isso é verdade?" Fubuki perguntou numa encenação de que sabia que o menino estava mentindo.

"Ah, é sim! Eu vou me livrar desse fedelho!" Respondeu Someoka entrando no jogo.

O resultado foi que Yukimura conseguiu ficar com seu senpai querido só para si enquanto o outro se contentava em observa a dupla do sofá.

Mas embora o menino tivesse vencido varias batalhas durante aquela noite, no final seria Someoka que ganharia a guerra tendo como seu maior aliado o sono. Sim, por mais corajoso e forte que o jovem de olhar azul tenha se mostrado ele não podia lutar contra o cansaço de um dia de treino puxado.

Bocejando, Yukimura aos poucos foi cedendo e tentando ajuda-lo a descançar em paz, Someoka se ofereceu para colocá-lo na cama no quarto de hospedes.

_Não, eu não estou com sono, uuaaahh... Fubuki-senpai...

O menino se alinhou na cama igual a um bebezinho. O ruivo o cobriu e apagou a luz, deixou uma fresta na porta caso ele acordasse no meio da noite.

De volta á sala de estar, Fubuki esperava por seu amado com um espaço reservado ao seu lado no kotatsu.

_Ele já dormiu, papai?

_Dormindo, ele até que é bonitinho.

_Eu acho que ele gostou de você.

_Se gostou quer dizer que ele me quer morto, então sim, ele me adora.

_Você é tão dramático, Yukimura só é um pouco possessivo.

_Você percebe que ele gosta mesmo de você, né?

_É normal nessa idade confundir gostar de verdade com admiração.

_Sei.

Someoka puxou Fubuki para o seu colo e plantou um belo chupão no seu pescoço.

_Ai! Não era melhor usar um marcador?

_Assim é mais legal.

_Eu consigo pensar em coisas mais agradáveis que isso.

_Cuidado, papai, o bebê esta dormindo, lembra?

_Por isso seremos quietinhos.

Do quarto, Yukimura ouvia claramente o que se passava na sala. Ele não era um jovem inocente como seus pais e Fubuki acreditavam e por isso ele xingava ainda mais o técnico italiano por estar fazendo aquilo com seu senpai.

_Someoka Ryugo, esta guerra ainda não acabou.


End file.
